


Genetically Engineered Super Soldiers

by knittingknerdy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Cards Against Humanity, Double Penetration, Multi, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut, cursing, diD I MENTION SEX, mmf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 04:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knittingknerdy/pseuds/knittingknerdy
Summary: After having your deepest secrets told to everyone in the tower you are subjected to teasing over a game of Cards Against Humanity.   My submission for @emilyevanston ‘s Card’s Against Humanity Writing Challenge.  Congrats on 1year/2000 followers my dear.  My card was Genetically Engineered Super Soldiers.  It was just begging for some Stucky x Reader.





	Genetically Engineered Super Soldiers

The people around the table jumped as Natasha slammed the small black box onto the table.  “Clint’s prank war got out of hand, and for that he will apologize.  At length.” Clint seemed to shrink under Natasha’s glare. “But for now, this team needs some healing.  So game night it is.”  

 

Groans of protest went up from around the table, but were quickly silenced with another glare.  

 

“We will be meeting in the common room at twenty hundred hours.  If you aren’t there, I will come find you.” Natasha slowly smiles.  “You don’t want me to come find you.”  And with that she turns quickly from the table and leaves the room.  

 

You take a quick moment to glance around the table at the rest of your team.  Most of the table was intent on finishing their dinners in silence.  When you caught Steve’s eye, you blushed and looked down at your food.  You pushed away your plate and hurried from the room.  

 

\--

 

It wasn’t that Clint’s prank war had gotten anyone hurt.  There were a lot of bruised egos and some wounded pride.  But you?  You felt humiliated.  Your journal had fallen out of your bag and you walked in on a dramatic reading of a few of the more salacious passages.  Your name wasn’t on the journal, and you could have played it off and pretended it wasn’t yours.  But you panicked and ran up and snatched the journal out of Clint’s hands before it could go any further.  

 

Thankfully, the two men the words had been describing had not been in attendance.  

 

You had spent the past three days avoiding nearly everyone, assuming it didn’t take long for news of your little fantasies to spread.  You loved your team, but they were the worst bunch of gossips.  Essentially the only time you needed to interact with anyone was for meals and you kept your head down.  So far no one had mentioned your journal, and you hope it stayed that way.  

 

\--

 

You made your way to the common room.  While you wanted to avoid the team, you feared Natasha’s wrath even more.  You loved this game.  A friendly game of Cards Against Humanity was exactly what everyone needed to bring everyone together.  

 

At least you hoped so.  Everyone was sitting around the table, quietly.  It was unnerving.  

 

Natasha sauntered in with Clint close behind her.  “You all remember how to play, yes?”  After a round of nods, she smiled.  “Good. We have a house rule for this time.  We aren’t playing for points.  You don’t get to claim your cards if the Card Czar picks it.  Just for fun.”

 

The first few hands elicited some chuckles from the group.  After two full rounds, you all had to take a break so Sam could stop laughing long enough to breathe.  

 

It was your turn again and your black card had read “What gets better with age?”  You laughed as you turned over and read the cards.  Dick Cheney, pictures of boobs, invading Poland.  You winced when you read “Civilian Casualties.”  But it was the last card that had you wanting to run from the room.  Someone, some jackass had played “genetically engineered super soldiers.”  You wanted to run from the room.  What you did instead shocked even you.

 

You slid the card forward and made eye contact with Steve and smirked. “This one’s just too accurate not to pick.” And like that, the tension was broken.  You hadn’t really forgiven Clint, but it was a good start.  

 

On the next round your black card was “_______.  Betcha can’t have just one.”  You groaned knowing the cards were going to be awful.  They were funny until you turned over the last one and it read “genetically engineered super soldiers.”  The table went silent when you flipped it over.  

 

Clint coughed and questioned, “Maybe it’s a duplicate set?”

 

You cocked an eyebrow, but pushed the card forward, this time making eye contact with Bucky.  “Well, I wouldn’t want to leave Bucky out, now would I?”  

 

The table had to take another break after Tony spit his drink out all over the cards.  

 

You were distracted, thinking you wanted to get up another drink when Natasha began turning over her white cards.  “Why am I sticky?” she read.  “Explosions, Robert Downey Jr.? I don’t get that one.”  Her voice faded out until she got to the last card and began to laugh.  She slid the card towards you and you gasped.  Genetically engineered super soldiers.  You glared at Clint.  

 

“This isn’t fucking funny, Clint.”  

 

“It’s not me.  I’m out of the prank business.”  He waved his hands in front of him.  

 

When Natasha calmed down, the game continued.  When it was your turn again, you flipped over the black card and set your head down on the table in frustration.  “During sex I like to think about _______.”

 

When you looked up again, all the white cards were in a pile ready for you to read.  You muttered under your breath, threatening to kill every single one of them.  You turned over each of the cards, not even bothering to read them until you got to the last one.  When you flipped it over, you stood up calmly.  

 

“You know what?  Fuck this game.  Fuck all of you.  I’m done.”  You throw the card and storm out of the room.

 

It doesn’t take long for you to hear footsteps running up behind you.  As you turn to lay into whoever decided to follow you, you gasp.  It was Steve and Bucky.  Of fucking course it was.  You turn around again, determined to run away from your problems.  

 

“Doll, wait!” Bucky catches up to you and grabs your elbow.  “We didn’t think you’d get mad. We’re sorry.”  

 

You whirl around to face them.  “That was you?!” You cover your face with your hands.  “Oh God that makes this so much worse.  I’m going to go crawl in a hole and die.”  

 

“After the first card, you seemed to find it funny.  This wasn’t really the response we were hoping for.” Steve at least had the insight to look ashamed of himself.  

 

You cocked your head to the side.  “Exactly what response were you hoping for after embarrassing me in front of all of my teammates?” 

 

The two men stare at each other before Steve responds. “Well, we didn’t think it would embarrass you.  Um, we thought you might get the hint that, um, thatwelikeyouback.”  The end of the sentence tumbles out as one word.  

 

“What?”  You stare at them.  Shocked as you try to take in what he just said.

 

“What he means is that we would very much like to talk about the things you wrote.  To see if they were just fantasies, or maybe something more.”  

 

“Oh.”  It’s the only sound you can make as your brain tries to make sense of what they’ve just told you.  That they’ve seen your heart’s deepest desire and haven’t run screaming in the opposite direction.  That, in fact, they want it too.  

 

“Maybe we can talk about it.  Somewhere with a little less eavesdropping.”  Bucky smiles as you nod.  You fall into step behind the two men with your mind whirling.  It doesn’t take long to reach their room and they open the door to let you enter first.  

 

You realized, as you stood awkwardly in the hallway, that you hadn’t been in their shared apartment before.  Before Bucky came back, you had stopped in to see Steve a few times.  You didn’t know Bucky that well and it felt odd encroaching on his space looking for Steve.  

 

Which was why when you reached the living room, you stared in awe.  Most of you just had a bedroom as your private quarters.  But they had taken the two rooms and combined them into a fully furnished apartment.  It was nice.  

 

When you finished gawking, you realized they had followed you into the room and were moving towards the couch.  Suddenly, the truth of the situation hit you.  

 

“I’m so sorry.  I should never have written those sorts of things about you.  I can’t imagine how you felt hearing them.  Ugh!”  

 

Bucky answered you calmly, “You had a reasonable expectation of privacy.  You are certainly allowed to think those things.  It’s not like you were walking up to us and saying things to make us uncomfortable.”  Bucky paused and smirked.  “Plus, Steve rather enjoyed reading them.”

 

“Damnit, Bucky!”  Steve smacked Bucky on the shoulder and managed to blush even harder.  

 

You sighed and sank into a chair across from the two of them.  “So what does this mean?  Do you want to date?  Just sex?”

 

Bucky chuckled. “What this becomes is completely up to you.  We can make this a relationship.  It can just be sex.  Or somewhere in between.  We can even pretend we never had this conversation.”  

 

You smiled at that.  You hadn’t expected this conversation to be this easy.  Hell, even your little fantasies in your journal didn’t go this smoothly.  It put you at ease and made you realize exactly what was on offer in front of you.  You worried your lip as you considered your options.  

 

Steve leaned over towards Bucky and mock whispered, “I think she’s considering it.”  

 

You gave him a bit of a glare when you realized you had been caught.  “I don’t think a serious relationship is what I want.  But I don’t want just sex.”  

 

Bucky nodded and scooted towards the edge of his seat.  

 

“I wouldn’t put dating entirely off the table.  But only if that is where this naturally goes,”  you stated.

 

“So lots of communication.  Got it.  Any hard limits?  Anything you want us to know?” Bucky was practically vibrating in his seat.

 

“I’m comfortable letting you know my limits when we come to them.  I’m fairly adventurous.  I won’t judge if you ask.”  You smiled.

 

“So is that a yes?” Steve asked.

 

“Yes.”  

 

“Oh thank God!”  Bucky exclaimed and in an instant, he was out of his seat and hauling you out of yours.  

 

His lips were a hair’s breadth away before he pulled back.  “Is this ok?” Bucky asked.  

 

“What would you have done if I had said no?” you asked with a smirk.  

 

“I would have taken my frustrations out on Steve.  You have no idea how worked up I am.”  

 

“I think I can guess.”  You leaned further into Bucky’s hard body, smiling when he groaned.  

 

“I’m still here, you know,” steve said grumpily from the couch.  

 

“Sounds like someone wants a show.”  Bucky quickly captured your lips in a kiss that made your knees weak.  His hands dug into your hips and pulled you hard against his body.  His growing arousal having an effect on you.  

 

“You always were shit at sharing.”  You broke the kiss when you realized that Steve’s voice came from behind you.  You smiled at Steve and turned towards him thinking he wanted a kiss of his own.  You let out a startled squeak as he lifted you over his shoulder and moved towards the bedroom.  

 

“The logistics of this are going to be tricky on their own.  Let alone trying to do this on a couch.”  You made a face as Bucky rolled his eyes.  

 

“You always were the strategist, Steve.”  Bucky groaned.

 

“Yeah, well, if page 57 is going to happen, the lube is in the bedroom.”  

 

You laughed as Steve set you down on the bed.  “You remember the page number?”  

 

“I really liked page 57.”  You scrambled up the bed as Steve crawled up after you.

 

“I don’t even remember what I wrote by page number.  You’ll have to enlighten me.”  

 

Steve had maneuvered himself on top of you and began kissing the underside of your jaw and along your neck.  He punctuated each sentence with a kiss a little further down.  

 

“Bucky.  And me.  Inside of you.  At the same time.”  

 

“Oh,” you breathed out.  His words were having as much of an affect on you as his kisses.  

 

“He did really like that page.”  Bucky had joined the two of you on the bed and leaned in for a kiss as Steve’s hands found the skin under your shirt.  

 

You wanted to say something witty and sexy, but your mind was completely overwhelmed by the feel of them all around you.  Steve’s thumb was tracing lazy circles over your nipple as he kissed the exposed skin of your stomach.  Bucky continued his assault on your mouth.  Neither of them moving with as much urgency as you were feeling.  

 

After what felt like decades of slow, teasing movements, you arched your back as Steve’s lips closed around your hardened nipple.  His other hand moving to work on the neglected one.  A tiny voice in the back of your mind chastised you for the needy whines you were producing, but you were so far beyond caring.  

 

Your lips chased after Bucky’s when he pulled back to remove his shirt.  “I think we’re all wearing a bit too much clothing.”  

 

You could only stare blankly as the two very, very enhanced super soldiers began removing their clothes.  This earned a raised eyebrow from Bucky as he looked down on your still not naked form.  

 

“You just gonna watch?” he asked.  

 

“I could die happy after watching that.”  You smiled, smugly.

 

You giggled as the two of them began efficiently removing your clothing, leaving you naked in no time.  This time Bucky settled over top of you as Steve lounged next to you.  

 

Steve gently brushed your hair from your face and tucked it behind your ear.  He placed a gentle kiss on your lips before smiling down at you.  “Hey,” he said.

 

You smiled up at him, blissfully. “Hey, --OH!”  Bucky had chosen that moment to lick a broad stripe through your folds and your hips nearly bucked him off in shock.  

 

“Steve, care to help hold her in place?”  

 

“I think I can keep her distracted.”  

 

And Steve did.  He focused his attention on your breasts.  Alternating between using his hands and mouth.  You could feel him smile against your skin after eliciting a very loud moan from you after using his teeth.  

 

Bucky wasn’t slacking either.  His ever changing techniques kept bringing you closer and closer to the edge without letting you fall over.  You were about to impatiently push him off and take care of it yourself when he very pointedly focused on your clit.  In an instant you came, moaning and clutching the sheets.  

 

It took a while for you to catch your breath.  For a moment you were worried that you couldn’t go on.  But damnit, this was your fantasy.  The one you had spent countless hours pleasuring yourself with.  You would not go down this easily.  

 

With a growl, you threw yourself on top of Steve.  Kissing him senseless and grinding yourself shamelessly against him.  

 

“Buck, I think she’s gotten tired of being teased.  You may want to join in before you’re left out.”  Steve groaned as the tip of his cock nudged against the entrance to your cunt.  

 

You did slow your assault on Steve as Bucky began to apply lube to your ass.  You thrusted back against his hand as he slowly worked a finger inside of you.  

 

Bucky planted kisses across your back and shoulders as he slowly worked you open.  “Patience.”  

 

You were going to say something about patience fucking itself, but Bucky inserted a third finger and you moaned instead.  

 

You could only smile as Steve checked in with you one last time.  “Are you ready?”  

 

You nodded vigorously and said, “please.”  

 

Steve positioned the two of you and slowly slid into your eager cunt.  Your body adjusted to accommodate him and before you could insist he began moving again, Bucky moved into place behind you.  

 

The three of you moaned in tandem as Bucky joined Steve inside you.  Yet again, you became impatient and gently rolled your hips.  Steve and Bucky moaned again.  

 

“You’re killing us, Doll,” Bucky moaned in your ear.  

 

He cut off your response with a gentle thrust of his hips.  

 

“Oh, Bucky please,” you beg.  

 

It doesn’t take long for the two men to work up a rhythm, working your body expertly between them.  Your moans and whimpers get louder as the pleasure builds up inside of you.  As you come, your body clenches around Bucky and Steve heightening your pleasure even more.  They continue to chase their own orgasms as yours begins to fade.

 

As they finish, the three of you collapse in a sweaty, messy pile of breathless laughter.  It takes a few minutes before you catch your breath.  You shiver slightly as the sweat begins to cool on your skin.  Bucky and Steve curl around you, keeping you warm.  

 

“Thank you for that.” Bucky murmurs into your skin.  

 

“Oh, no.  Thank you.” You smile, thinking how much better this was than anything you could imagine.  

 

Steve rolls on his side to look down at you and Bucky.  “Next time, we need to talk about page 98.”  


End file.
